


don’t ever come back.

by stella_7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Reader is dumb and in love, Toxic Relationship, tsukishima is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_7/pseuds/stella_7
Summary: being blinded by love isn’t always a good thing.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

It was difficult, being Kei’s girlfriend. You never knew where you stood in the eyes of that tall and blonde bastard. You loved him dearly, and that’s what’s going to be the death of you. 

His cold glares, they felt like daggers. They pierced your heart everytime they were directed toward you. As your boyfriend of two years, you’d think his gaze would have softened toward you. It never has, not once. 

The harsh tone. The words he spat out at you, never once were they soft and calm. The tone always hid some type of anger toward you. Some kind of regret. 

Did he ever want to be with you? Did he even care about you? What if you had just...left him?  
The intrusive thoughts were endless, and they made you sick to your stomach. Every word you said, every action you took, the words never left. They were repetitive and like toxin. 

“Kei?” You asked, looking over at the blonde male who was busying himself with his work. Were you that lame? He couldn’t even give up 15 minutes of his time to spend it with you? A small sigh forced its way out of your throat - the sigh you gave made Kei scoff in your direction. His attitude was already showing before you even managed to say anything but his name. 

“Yes? What do you need?” He said, the toxin that laid behind it still as evident as ever. It made your stomach turn as you slowly made your way over to him. 

“Are you alright?” You said as you stared up at him. His reaction could be many things. Will you give you a smile and say yes? Will he yell at you? Will he just ignore the question completely? You don’t know - and the fact that you don’t, terrifies you. 

“Yes. Leave me alone now.” He muttered out, irritation laced in his voice, as if talking to you was a chore he didn’t want to do. 

“Are you sure? I mean-“ Whatever you were saying was cut short as the your boyfriend aggressively closed the textbook he was focused on. 

“[Name.] I already we told you once. Don’t bring it up again.” He said while pinching the bridge of his nose - a sign that he was irritated. He didn’t want to do this right now. He, himself, didn’t even know why talking to you gave him such a headache. 

His little reaction should have shut you up on the spot - but you couldn’t keep quiet.  
“Kei. I’m here for you, right? You know it? I’ll do whatever you need for me to make you happy, alright?”

At soon as the words left your mouth, you saw the way Kei’s eye twitched. The pure anger that bubbled inside of him was indescribable. Your voice. Your concern. You. You did nothing but irritate him. 

“You’ll do whatever?” He replied sarcastically. Seeing your puppy dog head nod, was enough for his heart to twinge a little. He knew he fell out of love with you a year ago, he knew there was no reason for him to be so rough with you. However, your happy go lucky self was enough to just piss him off. 

“Then just leave me alone. Don’t try anymore.” 

The moment those words registered in your mind - you felt all the air come out of you. You felt like you couldn’t feel anything. You were taken aback. It wasn’t like you didn’t know, you knew he wasn’t in love with you, but why did he have to word it so harshly? 

You got up onto your wobbly legs as you packed up whatever you brought with you to his home that day. The tears threatened to leave your eyes as you walked to the front door. 

“Say it, say why you want me to leave. Then I promise you, I’ll be out of your life faster than you can realize, Kei.” You said, your voice was wobbly and small. Of course it was. Of course, just knowing the man you were planning on marrying doesn’t love you, it was enough to kill you at that very moment. 

He just sighed. He felt like he was watching a child get scolded.  
“I don’t love you anymore, [Name.]” 

There it was again. The pain. The way your stomach twisted, the way to it heart found it’s way into your throat. You wanted to scream. To punch him, to make him feel any type of pain. You wished he’d feel as hurt as you. Feel as embarrassed. Feel as ashamed of yourself, but you knew he would never. He was already far too over you to even care about how you were feeling. 

After what felt like hours, you nodded.  
“Thank you, Tsukishima. I needed to hear that.”

And with that, you forced yourself to walk away from the only person who made you feel so amazing. Forever.


	2. Brightest Star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only different things were done and said.

It’s been a year. One year since Tsukishima has woken up to an empty phone, and a questionably empty heart.   
In his mind, he’s been fine. He hasn’t been missing you, he doesn’t care anymore. He’s moved on. There’s no reason for him to think of you, so why?   
Why was he so angry and sad when he saw the way you smiled with that Kuroo. The way your dainty hands that once held his, were now holding Kuroos. Why? The twinge in his heart, the same pain he had felt when he saw your excited face the day he broke you.   
As much as he wanted to walk up to you, and just claim you as his for the last time, it was too late. The smile on your face was brighter than he’d ever seen, brighter than any star.   
Oh how he wished he’d never walked into your favorite cafe. He wouldn’t have to be watching you stare lovingly at that damn black haired idiot. Seeing that smile that should be directed at him, why were you so happy with such an idiot?   
He knew he fucked it up - he knew he fucked you up, but the things he’d do just to hear your voice at this moment. It’s so selfish, he felt greedy, watching the way you were just sitting there. Such a stalker, he thought.   
It took everything in that man to walk out of that cafe, and it took even more to not go and talk to you. He wondered if you saw him, he wondered if it hurt you to see him, did you want him to talk to you? Should he go back and-   
His thought was immediately cut off as he saw you reach up and kiss the man that wasn’t him.   
God how he wished it was him.


End file.
